You Hurt me Everyday
by LukeiggyMcgee
Summary: What will happen when Tony finds out that McGee has feelings for him. Will he be angrey or will he be suprised with hiimself? Warning: gay content
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.<strong>

**Warning: gay content**

* * *

><p>Tony…<p>

McGee and I had to room together on a stakeout. I didn't think we were going to catch anyone around here. It was a fancy 5 star hotel. Gibbs, Ziva and even Abby roomed together. Lucky Beep. And I was stuck with Probie. But on the plus side he had his type writer so he could be entertained with that.

Right now I was flipping through the channels on TV. Mcdork was writing. He was doing this free write thing where he would write what he was thinking and if he didn't like it he would throw it out. There was nothing on TV so I decided to mess with him.

"Hey, Mcgeek what you doing?" I asked as I went over and stood behind him about to read what he wrote.

He got up and covered up what he was writing. "Tony please, doesn't interfere with my writing, or look at it." He sounded scared.

"Why, are you talking about how sexy I am?" I teased.

"NO! I just don't like people watching me write.

"Come on I won't judge. But I probably will insult you for the rest of your lonely life." I smiled.

"You're a cruel person Tony".

"Duh." That night I made sure Mcparanoid was asleep and I stumbled over to his typewriter.

I started to read. Out load but quietly. "Whenever I see him I get all warm and I think about what it would be like to have his strong arms around me. His lean torso lay next to me. His soft looking lips on mine. The way his hand would warm mine. I just dream about that. I try to think about girls or anyone else this way. But whenever our eyes meet or whenever we touch my mind explodes and I love it. His head slaps are so addicting. I am in love with…"

"Tony?" McGee's voice said coming from behind me. I hadn't read the last part but I needed to. I heard McGee come in front of me. "What are you doing? I told you, I mean I asked you to please not look at my writing." I looked in his hurt scared eyes.

I needed to see his reaction. I reached my hand out and slapped the back of his head. He looked at me puzzled. "Ok, Good. So are you in love with the boss?"

"What?"

"In this you said that you were addicted to his head slaps. And you didn't look too thrilled right now so, the only other dude who does that is Gibbs."

"Tony how far did you get in that letter?"

"I didn't read the name. That's it." He walked over and grabbed the paper. He stuck it in his pocket. And Walked back to his bed.

"Whose name is that McGee?"

He got back up and backed me up to the nearest wall. "Why do you care? Whoever it is you will just tease me about it. Make your stupid little jokes and mock me. Your problem is you don't let things go. And if I told you, you would make every day of my life a living hell. Oh, wait you already do." He had total hate in his eyes.

"Mcdork, I,"

"And that's another thing my name is TIM MCGEE OK? NOT MCDORK, MCGEEK, OR MCPCNERD!"

"Tim, if you want me to lighten up I will, I guess, I didn't know how much you hated it. I'm sorry."

"No you your not." He said softly. He was no longer up against me. He went back on his bed and put his head in his hands and calmed down.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Just read the note, and stop acting like you care." He reached into his pocket and threw the piece of paper at me. I could almost hear his sobbing. "I am in love with…." Then I finished. "Tony. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. He is the best thing about everything. And the only thing that gets me through the day. I am completely in love with him. But he is too blind to see that." So McGee is in love with me?

* * *

><p>Nest ch. Coming soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. <strong>

* * *

><p>Tony's Prov….<p>

So, Probie McGee is in love with me? After I read that I looked over at Probie. He was sitting on the bed looking at the floor and had his hands at his sides. "I really am sorry Tony. I don't know why I like you so much but I can't help it. Please, please don't tease me about this. I never wanted you to find out in the first place." His eyes were scared and hurt. I smiled, and laughed a bit in pity.

"McGeek, look I know why you like me so much. I'm sexy, but I have to tease you about this. It's my job." I said still smiling.

"Tony please! I hate myself for this I really do and I know how homophobic you are so I didn't want you to know. Please pretend like you didn't read it."

"But I did! And you just need to stop ok? You're right I am homophobic"

"Please don't hate me." He said softly.

"I will if you don't get over me!" I started shouting.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me."

I stopped. "If you want me to forgive you then you should stand up"

He looked confused at first but he did it. He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were soft and scared. "Tony what does this do?"

"Close your eyes"

"Is this the part where you kill me?"

"Just close your eyes." He did so. I pushed him against the wall. He opened his eyes. "I said close your eyes!" I shouted he did so again. I put my hands around his waist. And pressed my lips against his. He relaxed into the kiss.

"Tony….I thought you were homophobic?"

"I had to make sure you never found out my feelings for you. I love you Probie. Every day at work you hurt me with your looks, your smile, your eyes; it kills me to know that you aren't mine. I love you."

He smiled. "I can be yours. And it does the same to me when I see you. I love you so much you will never know." He kissed me.

This was perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: Coming soon.


End file.
